


Foolish Sun

by Mycatistryingtokillme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatistryingtokillme/pseuds/Mycatistryingtokillme
Kudos: 1





	Foolish Sun

It was not long until I began to lose my sense of time, for the colors of the sky never gave way to the darkness that I had once adored so much. The light from the sun that forever stayed at the highest point in the sky had bleached the once colorful town and stole the once vibrant colors. Now all that is left is the empty houses… and me. I stay an ever-vigilant fixture in had once been the town square, and all I can do is reflect on the people that had once rejoiced at the thought of the never-ending sun. Reflect on the fools that rejected the cooling darkness. 

And so I stand in the town square, a statue to a long-dead sun god. With the skeletons of long-dead worshipers at my feet.


End file.
